Calenhad Theirin
} |name = Calenhad Theirin |image = Calenhad World of Thedas Vol 2 Artwork.png |px = 270px |race = Human |gender = Male |family = Mairyn (wife) Weylan (son) |class = Warrior (disputed) |specialization = Reaver (disputed) |title = Squire (formerly) TeyrnCodex entry: Aldenon's VestmentsCodex entry: History of Ferelden: Chapter 1 King of Ferelden |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne (mentioned) Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned) Dragon Age: Until We Sleep (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Calenhad Theirin, also known as Calenhad the Great, was the man who united the Alamarri tribes into a single nation, and the first king of Ferelden. The Theirin bloodline stems from Calenhad, meaning his descendants have almost always sat upon the throne of Ferelden, with the exception of the Orlesian occupation during the Blessed Age. Background Calenhad was born in 5:10 Exalted as the third son of a Highever merchant on hard times. He was sent as a squire to Ser Forannan, a distant cousin of Calenhad who was a knight in the service of Arl Tenedor. At that time the wars of unity took place in Ferelden as many arls and teyrns were fighting each other in order to determine who will prevail and become the first king of the nation. One day, Arl Tenedor was besieged in West Hill by the forces of Arl Myrddin. Myrrdin called Tenedor out to parley but Tenedor sent Calenhad to impersonate him in his stead. Myrrdin intended to kill Tenedor during the meeting but Calenhad disobeyed his Arl's orders and revealed his true identity. Myrddin was impressed by Calenhad's courage and honor and asked him to become his own squire. Calenhad refused on the basis that since Myrddin intended to betray the right of parley, he was no man of honor. Eventually, Calenhad was permitted to return to the castle before Myrrdin launched his final assault in which both Tenedor and Forannan were killed and Myrrdin himself was bested by Calenhad in single combat. Calenhad spared Myrrdin and in turn Myrrdin swore himself to Calenhad's service. The lands of the late Arl Tenedor were given to Calenhad and he was named a teyrn. The following years Calenhad won victory after victory and more allies flocked to his banner including Aldenon, the famed mage and former consultant to Arl Tenedor who became Calenhad's chief advisor, his faithful squire Ser Tillers, and the legendary warrior Lady Shayna, both of whom became close friends of the future king.Codex entry: Aldenon's Vestments and Codex entry: Willem's Bulwark By 5:33 Exalted, only Simeon, the infamous Teyrn of Denerim stood in the way of Calenhad. At Aldenon's suggestion Calenhad went to the Brecilian Forest to recruit the Ash Warriors to his causeCodex entry: Willem's Bulwark, which he did but when he returned he also brought with him the Templars and Circle mages. The Circle also crafted for him a silver armor which repelled both arrows and blades. Outraged that his friend would betray him by what he saw as condoning the oppression of mages and inviting the Chantry into the nascent Kingdom, Aldenon left in a fury.Codex entry: Freedom's Promise In spite of Aldenon's absence, the battle was a victory. Teyrn Simeon nearly killed Calenhad but Lady Shayna saved him and killed Simeon though she was greatly injured in the process. In the 33rd year he became the Teyrn of Denerim. Later on, Calenhad moved through the Bannorn and successfully laid siege to Redcliffe Castle; becoming one of three men who was able to do that. Unopposed by the year 5:42, Calenhad convened a Landsmeet and was crowned as the first King of Ferelden with his wife Mairyn, the daughter of Arl Myrddin as its first Queen. The peace did not last however as Lady Shayna, who had secretly been in love with Calenhad, seduced him, allegedly with a love potion given by a witch which was later revealed to be Simeon's sister. Queen Mairyn discovered them and fled to Myrddin who threatened to revoke his support and spark a new civil war. Lady Shayna confessed to Calenhad that she had manipulated him with forbidden magic but Calenhad still refused to have her executed, infuriating Myrddin. Lady Shayna against Calenhad's instructions went to Queen Mairyn to plead for peace but was slain by Myrrdin. Calenhad regretfully challenged Myrrdin to a duel and slew him to avenge her death, sparking outrage amongst the other arls and nobles. As the threat of a new civil war loomed over the young kingdom, Calenhad issued a proclamation abdicating his throne to his unborn son whom Queen Mairyn was carrying and would eventually begin the Theirin Dynasty in earnest as King Weylan I. After that Calenhad vanished, never to be seen again. Supposedly he tracked down Marterel the Elusive, Aldenon's last apprentice and convinced him to reveal where his old friend had gone and then went in search of him. Neither Calenhad nor Aldenon were ever seen again.Codex entry: Robes of the Pretender The Chantry named Calenhad one of the Anointed in 7:88 Storm.Codex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 3 Qunari interpretation Known descendants of Calenhad * King Weylan I * Queen Fionne TheirinCodex entry: The Bannorn * Sophia Dryden and her descendants * King Arland * King Vanedrin TheirinShield of Highever * King Brandel the Defeated * Moira the Rebel Queen * King Maric Theirin * King Cailan Theirin * Alistair * Kieran (conditional) }} Notes * Calenhad possessed a sword called Nemetos which was lost in 8:24 Blessed when King Vanedrin was killed in the Battle of Lothering during the Second Orlesian Invasion of Ferelden. * The tradition that disputes over the throne of Ferelden are settled by duel dates back to Calenhad fighting Simeon.Mentioned by Arl Wulff if the Warden refuses to the duel. * Calenhad is often known as the "Silver Knight", due to his wearing a brilliant silver suit of enchanted armor bestowed to him by the Circle of Magi when they endorsed him. * Lake Calenhad is named in his honor. * According to Slim Couldry, Bann Franderel owns several of the armaments of King Calenhad.Mentioned by Slim Couldry while starting The Private Collection. See also , on Calenhad's early rise , on Calenhad's rise to the throne , on Calenhad's fall References Category:Characters Category:Historical characters Category:Humans Category:Alamarri Category:Alamarri nobility Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Royalty Category:Reavers Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters